My iPad is a transformer Well sorta
by Puppet master12
Summary: What happens when a 12 year old finds out her iPad is being controlled by robots or that she might not be what she thinks she is This is what happens when you ask Siri if he's a transformer optimus x oc x mega tron wheel jack x oc


Hinata: so I was sitting on a tree branch playing my i pad when I just started asking Siri if he was a transformer , he said I can't answer that , are you an autobot , I can't answer that , are you a decepticon , I can't answer that . Also there will be characters from other transformer things like chromia , sari and various others

And boom! This story came to me .

Disclaimer : I do not own apple or transformers I do how ever own an I pad

So without further blah blah blah i introduce

My i pad is a robot ...well sorta .

Hello my name is phoebe michels my friends call me Phoe or Phoenix and by my friends I meant Siri my personal assistant from my iPad and the tenets of my building .

I'm seventeen years old or I will be in six years right now I am currently eleven or at least thats what I was told it just never felt right to say that .

I have ebony hair and pale skin decorated with freckles I had unusual eyes ( and no my eyes weren't amber or pink ) they were blue a light shiny neon blue that tended to glow in the dark .

My favourite colour is well blue and crimson , and black and white .

My favourite food is candy and fruit .

My favourite animal is a fox because they are crafty ,strong ,sly and well Awsome .

I like music , singing it , writing it or listening to it .

I like poetry , speaking it , writing it , or listening to it .

That's me I write .

" can I leave now ?" I asked the social worker ,they frowned at me but nodded I grabbed my dance bag with my paints , pastels ,iPad and water bottle.

I headed out through the door noticing that same yellow Camaro that was usually parked outside my apartment but missing were its two buddies a semi - truck and a blue motor cycle now you could tell me these were just the tenants cars but they followed me everywhere and I usually never saw the owners but when I did they didn't look real .

I ran back to my apartment building and there was the semi parked in front , now most people wonder how an eleven year old could live alone in an apartment building when my parents died in there will they stated I was to be allowed to buy rent at this apartment building .

But the land lady ( a sweet old lady ) refused to take my money , so I insisted to do little jobs for the building the building used to be a manor to a great general until it was converted I lived in the library because the running of said library was my most important job .

Now I didn't have to go to school because of my eidetic memory so I usually came in at this time to the restaurant to have lunch on the balcony .

The restaurant was called the water fall cafe and for a good reason the " outside " was still inside the building but it was called outside because you could be sprayed with the water from the waterfall and there were birds flying inside and "outside " but inside they were really flying " outside " it just looked like it was inside .

The inside was decorated like a forest and a picnic area on the edge of a cliff ( and at the edge of the cliff there was a door to the balcony ) where you could see the water fall go down .

The food was delicious there was sea food ( which I didn't touch apart from the prawns ) Indian food ( chicken pakora yum ) Chinese food ( mm chicken chow Maine)

Sandwiches , rolls , salads , picnic foods , candy's and fruits cut into little shapes especially for me I picked up a plate and choose a roll with ham , orange cheese and salad , scotch eggs and cocktail sausages some prawns and some star shaped water melon I want " outside " and placed my food on my usual table right beside the water fall , I went back indoors to grab a smoothie

I picked an extra large berry dream ( strawberry , banana , raspberry frozen yogurt and melon stars for decoration ) when I was about to put a lid on my smoothie one of the waitresses put an energy boost in it and smiled at me

" Phoe if you're going to grow big and strong a little extra energy won't do any harm " she smiled putting the lid on it for me and putting in my own plastic straws a black and white starry swirly one and a red and blue swirly one . The waitress was named Mia , she had light blonde hair with faint blue highlights and light blue eyes just like mine just not as shiny she had tan skin and was like a big sister to me .

" thanks Mia " I smiled running outside I then placed my drink on my table and ran back inside for a bottle of water but this time I tripped up on the floor ,

But before I could hit the ground I was caught , by a man with black hair and eyes just like mine but darker he had pale skin just not as much as mine .

" Are you okay miss ?" He asked me helping me up .

" y-yeah I'm fine " I said

" I'm Orion prime " I told me .extending his hand

" I'm phoebe Michels my friends call me Phoe or Phoenix " I introduced shaking his hand .

" Nice to meet you miss Michels " he said .

" Phoe is fine " I corrected .

Orion smiled " well nice meeting you Phoe " he said as he walked away when Mia came up to me

" Phoe " she said hugging me " you've got to be more careful now go eat your lunch " she told me handing me a freezing bottle of water .

" Thank you Mia " I said before running back out side .

I had just finished my lunch and I was now drinking my smoothie when the doors opened and everyone came out singing " Happy birthday to Phoe Happy birth day to her happy birthday dearest Phoenix happy birthday to you " instead of a cake a giant melon was placed in front of me the melon was covered in red and blue toffee .there were 12 candles on placed on it all Easter black white red or blue I blew them all out .

" Thanks every one " I said as Mia cut the water melon and inside after a meter of water melon there were various fruit stars and a chocolate flavoured iPad after the water melon everyone gave me gifts

From jack Rogers an 80 year old man who was an ex government agent

Gave me a set of camouflage clothe with a tank top , shorts and a hat along with black boots and dog tags with the words fox fire , Phoenix and piss me of get slapped in the face .

From Aria Stevens an ex army medic I got an art set

A music set and an archery set along with a new set of books and candy's .

From sally rodreguis a 21 year old soldier

I got a back pack with a thermal sleeping bag , nocturnal shades , a water skin , ration packs , a parachute , candy , movies , books and everything a twelve year old needs to survive .

From Mia I got a necklace with a blue crystal which glowed in the sunlight and fruit .

I got lots of other gifts but they were the most memorable after a tea party I went to my secret lair ( the library ) which now had a plaque above it reading " phoebes secret lair do not come in ( unless you're hungry for knowledge because this is a library ) " .

I walked to an area with a bed and a tv and a cooler I was watching a transformers movie when miss fate came in she was the land lady her full name was Chloe fate she was 70 years old and she knew my mother when my mother was a little girl .

She placed a large box on the floor and looked at me " I had my programmer friend assemble this for you and then make sure it wouldn't blow up on you " she said and I opened it inside there was a robotic fox that looked adorable .

" It's a girl so it can't be a Naruto " she told me .

" okay so it's Naruko thank you " I said and she then smiled and left me to watch transformers .

Hinata : short chapter yes. Naruko is what Naruto's sexy jutsu form has been dubbed .

Next chapter is when the good stuff starts

R and R ( **constructive** criticism allowed constructive is the key word )

**Warning** flames will be met with , rants , trolls and poisoned cookies (::p::)

**So R and R **


End file.
